Bulletproof
by Hiiblack
Summary: Estou tentando não pensar em todas as coisas que você fez antes, mas as evzes elas simplesmente acabam comigo, eu não posso aguentar... eu ficarei com você, mas se lembre de ser cuidadoso com as coisas que faz, por que não sou à prova de balas. - Kerli


_ I'm trying not to think about all the things you did before, but sometimes it all just gets to me. I can't take it anymore. I'll stay with you, but remember to be careful what you do, cause im not bulletproof._

Com um suspiro lento sentiu o ar ao seu redor ficar gélido e árido enquanto finalmente se sentia vivo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a dor em seu peito acabava com o torpor. Fechou os olhos uma vez mais. Viu seu sorriso pela última vez e chorou uma lágrima seca que fez seus olhos verdes ficarem injetados de dor ao pensar que o motivo da sua existência seria o responsável pelo fim dela. Incrível como nos últimos suspiros o ser humano tem pensamentos inúteis e vagos. Para alguns é o primeiro beijo da pessoa amada e momentos congelados no tempo que ainda estão quentes na memória, mas para ele não havia nada e seus momentos congelados estavam frios como seu coração. Então fechou os olhos, relutante, e uma gota de suor frio traçou sua face angustiada como uma cicatriz de sofrimento, que ninguém poderia ver no escuro do quarto de hotel. Talvez essa não fosse sua única saída, fugir poderia ser melhor, mas ele sabia que nunca poderia fugir de si mesmo. A voz amada sussurrou no seu ouvido "Não posso te amar" carregada de um doce desprezo e isso o fez lembrar dos olhos verdes como os seus que tinham nojo e pena. Chorou mais uma vez para ter certeza e um barulho notável se fez no quarto quebrando o silêncio, o ruído da sua decisão, de um homem que decidiu morrer.

Começou a contar enquanto as lembranças começaram a atormentá-lo.

Três...

No começo quando voltava depois de uma noite cheirando a sexo e bebida, com o cabelo desarrumado e lá estava seu irmão, esperando com um olhar de preocupação e Dean passava quase a noite inteira fitando expressão angelical do seu pequeno irmão que finalmente adormecia por saber que Dean estava em segurança, ele justificava que era apenas amor e carinho fraternal. Até aí estava tudo bem, mas não demorou a começar prestar atenção demais nos lábios do outro e no modo como o seu cheiro era forte e gostoso de sentir e no modo que o fazia delirar e perder os sentidos e o pior é que era mais que isso, cada gesto e cada sorriso o faziam voar, ele que sempre fora o forte, que protegia seu irmão de tudo, realmente se sentia desprotegido e indefeso quando estava perto demais de Sam, e ele precisava dos braços do seu irmão para não desmoronar e cair ainda mais no abismo de si mesmo e ele era a única pessoa no mundo que realmente importava e fazia Dean querer viver cada dia, mas em um processo lento, doloroso e auto-destrutivo foi obrigado a contar a verdade para si mesmo: sentia pelo próprio irmão o que não conseguia unir a ninguém mais, amor e desejo e a partir daquele momento não havia mais o certo nem o errado, havia apenas ele.

Dois...

Teve nojo de si mesmo e mal conseguia olhar seu próprio reflexo imundo e pecaminoso no espelho e passou noites se auto-flagelando mentalmente, se culpando por sentir aquele sentimento tão errado, impuro e isso corroia sua alma, tudo que sempre fez bem para ele acabava sendo seu inferno na terra, ele se sentia perdido, sem rumo, mal conseguia reunir forças para abrir os olhos de manhã, mas por seu pequeno irmão ele continuou forte e ignorando aquele desejo sujo e só Deus sabe tudo que ele fez para esquecê-lo: bebidas e mulheres que ele não chegava a saber o nome começaram a fazer parte da sua rotina, o que fazia-o afundar mais ainda, agonizando com a dor que estava em seu peito e dava vontade de mandar tudo se ferrar, e gritar o que sentia mas obrigava-se a esconder tudo do seu irmão, e reunia todas as forças que podia para não desejar aquele corpo tão desejável e se sobrava um resto de dignidade nele, ela dizia que ele precisava morrer sem que Sam soubesse o que ele sentia, mas um teatro sempre tem um final, e ele não poderia mentir mais para si mesmo, e a verdade estava estampada nos seus olhos.

Um...

Naquele dia ele não controlou o próprio corpo, seus corpos estavam próximos demais e seu cheiro vagava pelo ar, convidando-o para sua perdição e ele não soube explicar qual foi o maldito pensamento na sua cabeça, ou se conseguiu pensar com o calor que emanava de Sam e com aqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas que estavam à sua frente, tudo o que ele queria era abraçar seu irmão e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas quando fez isso sua boca cursou um caminho próprio e em um segundo estava explorando a de Sam, sua mão o segurava de uma forma tola, como se isso não o deixasse sair dos seus braços e que nele iria afugentar todos os medos e angustias. Ele sabia que se arrependeria profundamente disso, mas ele precisava provar o pecado para se arrepender. Seu irmão ficou sem ação e paralisado o que fez Dean pensar que o beijo estava sendo correspondido, mas quando ele, esperançoso, parou o beijo para tomar ar; as lágrimas nos olhos de Sam haviam sido substituídas por nojo, repulsa: seus olhos verdes estavam negros de ódio e a única coisa que Dean conseguiu dizer foi um "me desculpe" rouco antes de sair correndo até o Impala para dirigir sem rumo. Mas o único rumo que ele poderia ter era um que parasse o seu sofrimento, e ele sabia qual era. Não poderia viver mais com aqueles olhar na sua mente, não poderia viver sem Sam, e então a estrada o levou para aquele quarto de hotel abafado em que estava agora pronto para se crucificar e pagar por todos os pecados, por todas as suas desgraças.

Zero...

Ele queria gritar, ligar para Sam e dizer alguma coisa, pedir perdão por tudo, mas além da sua voz que não sairia, ele sabia que se ouvisse a voz do seu irmão iria desistir do que estava prester a fazer. Dean fez um sinal da cruz no seu peito, mesmo não acreditando em Deus, pois se recusava a crer que havia um ser que permita que um irmão ame o outro desse jeito. A cruz torta ficou rabiscada em seu peito arfante marcando a sua decisão. Apertou o gatilho com os olhos fechados e a face atormentada. Um trovão sem relâmpago, sem luz. Apenas escuridão enquanto o vazio tomava conta do nada. Não havia mais nada, nem mesmo a paz que ele esperava. Seu corpo caiu no chão com um baque oco antes mesmo da sua última lágrima que ficou petrificada no seu rosto, mais uma ferida de sofrimento que ficaria eternizada nesse corpo cicatrizado de dor. Uma frase estava enroscada em seus lábios, que mesmo sem vida estavam abertos, tentavam preencher o vazio: Eu te amei.


End file.
